Vladivostok FM
Vladivostok FM is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City. The station is named after the Russian city of Vladivostok. In Episodes From Liberty City, the new playlist can be heard inside the Bahama Mamas Club. When Grand Theft Auto IV is updated by the downloadable version of The Ballad of Gay Tony, the station alternates between a program of World Beat/Eastern European pop music and one of western European dance music. Vladivostok FM is based on WNYZ-LP in New York City. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' }} 10th Anniversary replacements for the Grand Theft Auto IV version of the station }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' Exclusive for The Ballad of Gay Tony }} Deleted Songs According to the soundtrack disc of the station and an interview with Ruslana, the following songs were meant to appear, but were cut for reasons unknown: *Max Lorens – "Схожу с ума" (Shozhu s uma / Going Crazy) (2008) *Quest Pistols – "Мама" (Mama / Mother) (2007) *Dyshi – "Взгляни на небо" (Vzglyani na nebo / Look on the Sky) (2006) *Bi-2 - "Полковник" (Polkovnik / Colonel) (2000) 10th anniversary Rockstar confirmed through the Kotaku website that some songs were going to be removed from Grand Theft Auto IV due to licensing restrictions, in particular a large portion of Vladivostok FM. However, they would be replacing some of the songs with a new set of songs. The removal of them occured on April 26, 2018https://kotaku.com/rockstar-must-cut-some-music-from-gta-iv-but-plans-to-1825159152. However, physical copies of the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360 versions are unaffected and have not been patched. Videos ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ''Episodes from Liberty City'' Trivia *Vladivostok FM is the favorite radio station of all notable members of the Russian Mafia, namely Dimitri Rascalov, Vladimir Glebov and Mikhail Faustin, with Dimitri claiming that it plays the music that he and Mikhail Faustin used to listen to back in "the Old Country", as they were once stationed in Vladivostok while they were in the Soviet Navy. The station plays inside Mikhail Faustin's Mansion, and is also the favourite radio station of Niko Bellic, Roman Bellic, Michelle and Oleg Minkov. *In Episodes from Liberty City, at the beginning of the radio track the first advert is announcing that the radio is "direct from Hove Beach," however it is later stated that it is actually broadcasted from Bahama Mamas. *It is the first radio station that the player hears in GTA IV, as it is playing in Roman's Taxi. "Швайне" by Gluk'oZa is also the second song the player will hear in the game, as it is always scripted for Roman's Taxi to play it regardless if the radio station is modded or not. **Although, if the player skips the cutscene, the game will just proceed to play any commercial or song from Vladivostok FM. ***After the April 26 2018 update that replaced mostly all of the radio station's soundtrack, the song that the player will now hear first from the radio station will be "Liberty City: The Invasion" Вторжение by Seryoga. *This station plays inside the Russian Shop, Perestroika and Comrades Bar. *"King Ring" by Seryoga was featured in the "Move Up, Ladies" trailer of the game, and is also heard during the end credits. *"Nikogo ne Zhalko" by Leningrad is featured in Vlad Glebov's character trailer. *"Pjanoo" by Eric Prydz is featured in the "You'll Always be the King of this Town" trailer for TBoGT. *DJ Paul mispronunces Guetta's name when he says "Straight out of France this is David "Gu-wetta" *In Episodes from Liberty City, Vladivostok FM is commercial free and is a mix station. However in the original GTA IV it is a dynamic station, so it plays commercials and Weazel News. *"When Love Takes Over" by David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland is anachronistic to Episodes from Liberty City, since the story takes place in 2008, whereas the song was released in 2009. *The transition from playing Russian and European World music in the original game to playing primarily house and dance music in Episodes from Liberty City is in direct reference of its real-life counterpart WNYZ-LP transitioning from a Russian Top 40 program to a dance music station named as Pulse 87. *"The Weekend" by Michael Gray interpolates lyrics from "Get Down Saturday Night" by Oliver Cheatham, which appears on Fever 105 in GTA Vice City. *The station plays Russian versions of Excelsior Extreme 9, The Horn Deodorant and Whiz Wireless commercials. *In the city of Vladivostok, since December 2008, there is a radio station with the same name which broadcasts rock and dance pop music. See Also *The Fix FM - a house radio in GTA 1. *Brooklyn Underground FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 1. *Funami FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 2. *Rise FM - a house radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *MSX FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *SF-UR - a house radio in GTA San Andreas. *Electro-Choc - a house radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Deadmau5 - a house instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *DFA - a dance instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop and dance radio in GTA V that plays a song by and . *Soulwax FM - a house radio in GTA V. References Navigation }}de:Vladivostok FM es:Vladivostok FM nl:Vladivostok FM pl:Vladivostok FM ro:Vladivostok FM ru:Vladivostok FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City